User blog:Travisplatypus/iGet Hypnotized
'iGet Hypnotized '''is a fanon episode by travisplatypus. Plot Dr. Fergman, an art doctor, comes to the Shay apartment to take a look at Spencer's art but once he sees a painting of someone getting hypnotized, he decides to try and hypnotize everyone and take over the world! The only person he can't seem to hypnotize to Freddie. Can Freddie save all his friends before it's too late? Story Freddie was recording. Everything was normal. "I'm Carly!" said Carly. "Sam-I-Am! Now give me ham!" said Sam. "And we're going to show you how to treat rat bites!" said Carly. "Hey, Babio! Wait, where's Baby Spencer?" said Sam. There was a note on the bed. "Dear Torturers, there's a doctor coming over to look at my art. Bye," said Carly. Then the rat seller came. "The rat seller!" said Sam! "Check out these pants you can buy from me made from rat fur! And to prove they're safe, I'm wearing them!" shouted Gibby. "Freddie, quick! TURN OFF THE CAMERA!" shouted Sam and Freddie turned the camera off. Carly, Sam, and Freddie walked down stairs. "Hello torturers," said Spencer. "Hello, baby," said Carly. "GUESS WHAT!!!!" shouted Spencer. "What?" they asked. "Dr. Fergman, an art teacher is coming here to check out my rocking art! Yeah!" shouted Spencer. "Well...okay Mr. Baby. We're heading to the Groovy Smoothie," said Carly. "Bye!" said Spencer. They walked out. Spencer just finished his new peice when the doorbell rung. "Hello?" said Spencer opening the door. "Greetings, I am Dr. Fergman. I have come to check out your art," he said. "Great!" said Spencer. "This is my Nosemas Tree!" he said. "I'm very nosey about this peice," said Dr. Fergman. "And this is my bottle robot! Who cares about recycling? I made this robot entirely out of bottles!" said Spencer. "Interesting," said Dr. Fergman "I'm very interested in this piece," said Dr. Fergman looking at a picture of a man being hynotized. "That's my newest piece! I was watching to hyno movie and this came out!" Spencer said. "Great! I NEED TO GO!" shouted Dr. Fergman and ran away. "What about the rest of my art!" shouted Spencer! "That's enough!" said Dr. Fergman. ''Get ready for the biggest adeventure of all! iCarly's ending soon and be sure to check out iGoodbye! How do the characters go on with their lives? Remeber to read iRealize My Future! "Finally! My device is complete!!!" laughed Dr. Fergman evilly. He pressed the button and hynotized every single person in the world! Except Freddie! "What the heck?" said Freddie. "Why is everyone hypnotized?" he asked and raced to Dr. Fergman. "How did you know it was me?" asked Dr. Fergman. "Simple. You were interested in Spencer's hynotizing art and had the sudden urge to leave. Now everyone else is hypnotized!" said Freddie. "You're smart," said Dr. Fergman. "But not smart enough!" he laughed and all his friends came after him. Freddie ran away from all the crazy people. "Think....password! I got it! SpencerArtHypno!" he said and was about to press the button when Carly captured him and threw him in a cage. "No one can stop me now!" Dr. Fergman laughed evilly. "Soon, I'll hypnotize YOU too and I will rule the whole world!!!! I just have to wait for it load," said Dr. Fergman. "Gibbeh! Gibbeh! Fergman! Fergman! Gonna hynotize Freddie!" Gibby started singing. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Dr. Fergman shouted. Gibby stopped and leaned against the wall pressing a release button. Freddie was free! Carly came up to him. He grabbed Carly and kissed her smack on the lips and ran toward the computer! He pushed Dr. Fergman out of the way and typed in the password. He then canceled out everyone's hypno settings to normal. He then walked and leaned back next to Gibby. "Beat that, Dr. Fergman!" he said and everyone got unhypnotized. "Why are my lips wet?" asked Carly. "Oh, it's not over young boy," said Dr. Fergman. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... Suddenly, Freddie got hypnotized. "I will do anything you say Dr. Fergman!" said Freddie. "YES, YES!" shouted Dr. Fergman. "Momma says no to this!" said Sam and got out her butter sock. She whammed Dr. Fergman out and then destroyed the computer with the buttery sock. Trivia *It was posted November 11, 2012. *This was Travisplatypus' first iCarly fanfic. *The story had an ad in it advertising an upcoming fanfic called iRealize My Future. Category:Blog posts